Small boats are easily and frequently stolen because there is no commercially acceptable system for effectively locking these boats. Existing anti-theft fittings generally in use today are invariably attached to the exterior of a boat by means of screws or bolts. Such fittings may be easily removed from the boats with the use of ordinary tools. Thus, there is little incentive for a boat owner to purchase such a device.